narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kizashi Haruno
Confused Wait..How come Sakura disappeared at the end? Why did Ino call Sakura's parents 'Aunt and Uncle?' Oh and I'm confuzzled about the flashback with Sakura's parent. the sakura we see is the one of the paralel universe where kizashi WAS the fouth hokage so i think he and his wife die in the illusionary world, then wen the tecnique in the film road to a ninja is ended she disapear --Nitram86 (talk) 16:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) On Ino calling them aunt and uncle, that's the same thing as Naruto calling Tsunade granny, or him calling Shizune big sister. Calling other people's like relatives is like a term of endearment thing. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ninja in the REAL wold in the illusionary wold he is a kage but in the real world is a ninja?? --Nitram86 (talk) 16:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It looks like he's a civilian in the real world. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I thought that Infinite Tsukuyomi is just an illusion, not a real alternative world O_O only with application of yang, yin (illusion,mind,idea,lifeless form etc.) becomes real... wonder what happened.--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :They are not civilians, they are like ... Ninjas retirees, Sakura remembers when she was little, and remembers his parents dressed ninjas of Konoha.--人間のサメ 19:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) They're shinobi in the illusion world and Kizashi is the Fourth Hokage. It's also stated that they are dead as well. They don't look like they were/are shinobi in the real world. We'll just have to wait until the movie comes out. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) is the same thing i thinking about the sakura we see is only the illusion sakura from the world created by tobi and when the real sakura and naruto go in the illusion world her come in the real. then in the illusion world her parents are death and her father give her his pendent. --Nitram86 (talk) 19:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :OmegaRasengan is correct, adding any of that constitutes as spoilers since we don't have access to the movie as yet.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The movie's come out in Japan and I've seen both of Sakura's parents are ninjas, but not as famous/special as other ninjas. Sakura even commented that her father couldn't even become Jonin. Here's a review of the movie. http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/07/road-to-ninja-naruto-the-movie-review/ Younger Appearance Since the image for Kizashi's younger appearance is from the other world, should it be removed? Diamonddeath (talk) 08:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to ask about this. It's all confusing to me, but it's either the image is removed or else retitled.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Can someone remove the word "Shippūden" from the title of the movie which Kizashi and Mebuki have appeared on it in these two articles? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Absence from 4th Ninja war I think it should be mentioned that he's still in the village during the events of the war since his wife Mebuki Haruno said it was pointless to cook with him being lazy around the house during the Mother's Force episode. This also strengthens the likelihood that he's retired. VlenFlyheight (talk) 18:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) They aren't ninja in canon, or at least not anymore--Elveonora (talk) 18:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : I believe Kizashi's a Genin, that's why he's not helping out during the war. In Road to Ninja, Sakura mentioned that he's a Genin, so does this make it canon?--Omojuze (talk) 12:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Genin Where exactly it's said he's genin?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :In Road To Ninja, during Naruto and Sakura's "Date"--Omojuze (talk) 12:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't hear the word 'genin' there.--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe she was on the swing when she complained that he embarrassed her because of his personality and he was still a genin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:52, April 25, 2013 (UTC) rank Was it really Genin? I could have sworn Sakura said he couldn't make it past Chunin, therefore he is one.--Elveonora (talk) 16:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's what she said I believe.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Good.--Elveonora (talk) 17:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::We might need a translation though. Based on what she said, it could go either wa, so it's better to doublecheck.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::She says neither of her parents could ever hope to be Jonin. She brings it up because earlier Jonin promotion discussions were brought up. He must be a genin, because if he were chuunin he would be at war, but the episode with the mothers has Mebuki mentioning that he's just lying around. Since no mention of him being injured has ever been made, and he's clearly around the same age as other ninja fighting in the war (Inoichi and Shikaku), he must still be a genin. (Whether Mebuki is also a genin or there's just a rule about wives not going to war, though, I don't know...) --Yusagi (talk) 21:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) They may be retired. Shikamaru's mom is a Jounin, unless I'm mistaken, yet she is at home--Elveonora (talk) 21:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Daughter Someone seems to have added an extra daughter to both Kizashi and Mebuki's pages. Can someone who has permission to edit info boxes please fix this vandalism? Is it vandalism? Odinson83 (talk) 05:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Bump(Kuroiraikou (talk) 16:10, October 31, 2014 (UTC)) ::Pretty sure it'll disappear eventually. The article is gone so it just has to catch up with itself.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::I wouldn't be so sure about that, some red links have persisted for years--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not much else I know what to do. I used the Null Edit, that's about as far as I know how to deal with these rogue links. Check with UltimateSupreme he may know.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Canon Is he a manga-wise canon character? Gerisama (talk) 17:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) no...just anime and movie. Munchvtec (talk) 18:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Wrong, they are canon. Sakura's parents are by Kishimoto created characters. According to his own words, he wanted to include them in the manga, but there never was a proper time and space for that, so by having a hand in Road to Ninja, he could finally introduce them through it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I was not wrong elve...i just read the question wrong lel. i thought he asked where he appeared. Munchvtec (talk) 14:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC)